Estrella Fugaz
by Analy
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que las estrellas fugaces no cumplen deseos? ¿Y quien dijo que no se puede tener algo con el mejor amigo de los hermanos? ¿Quieren apostar? - SakuSasu AU OoC


Estaba mal en biología, realmente mal. Mis notas eran decepcionantes, mi madre iba a matarme. La directora le aconsejó que me buscara un tutor, yo OBVIO ya tenía al indicado. Un amigo de mi hermano Naruto que conozco desde hace años...

El sabía de biología, y tenia confianza con la familia. Mi mama estuvo de acuerdo; un sábado por la noche, todos fueron a unos "sweet fiveteen", menos yo por mi castigo. Aproveche para estudiar con el... Con Sasuke. Me encantaba estar con el, era súper simpático, y jamás le importo que fuera menor, jugábamos y compartíamos siempre...

El había llegado, nos acomodamos en la sala de estar, busque libros, apuntes y mi laptop. El se acomodo a mi lado, se había echado de esa colonia que siempre me agradó, procuraba molestarlo mucho para que su aroma se quedara adherida a mi cuerpo. Apenas abrí el libro quise llorar, ¡no sabia nada!, y el lo supo por mi expresión. Echo una risa y le golpee con el codo.

Empezamos con el sistema nervioso, no le prestaba atención a nada de lo que decía, solo me concentraba en sus labios, ¿cómo hacia para moverlos tan seductoramente?, hablaba de sensaciones.

Me encantaría experimentar esas sensaciones con él, SÓLO con él. Sentí que rozaba mi nuca con sus dedos, me estremecí y libere un leve gemido, el lo escucho y se hizo el loco, yo me moría de pena. De allí no pude mirarle a los ojos.

Me levante para buscar agua, ni siquiera le dije lo que haría, solo me pare y fui. No me siguió, sentí decepción y alivio.

Tome un vaso y me serví, al tomar todo el contenido deje el vaso en el lavaplatos. Sentí algo en mi cintura, era la punta de sus dedos, me volteo lentamente, quede algo shockeada. El estaba serio, me miraba, me contemplaba, me sentía desnuda ante el. Se fue acercando sin decir nada...

Sus labios rozaron mi mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios. Posicione mis manos en sus hombros, para mantener cierta distancia, pero apreté las manos para mantenerlo cerca mió.

Sonrió para si mismo, y allí sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Me estaba torturando con tanta lentitud. Y allí entro el pánico, ¡yo no sabia besar! Sentí su lengua lamiéndome la boca. Todo lenta y pausadamente, no quería que acabara allí, quería más, no de eso, sino de él. Fui abriendo mis labios y su lengua entro, chocando con mi dentadura para luego lamer todo a su paso.

Nuestras lenguas luchaban, movimientos lentos y torpes, pero excitantes. Su mano fue subiendo hasta rozar con mi abdomen, me dio cosquillas y reí sobre sus labios. El también lo hizo y dejamos de besarnos. Yo no podía creer lo que hicimos, y el tampoco, nos miramos apenados, nadie dijo nada. El se fue caminando a la sala, yo le seguí triste, y mucho. ¿Por qué acabó allí? ¡Yo quería más!

Lo tome de la mano tímidamente y el volteo, me miro entre divertido y sorprendido, le pedía permiso con mis ojos para acercarme, el entendió y nos hicimos uno solo en un beso

Me aferre a él, lo envolví con mis piernas. A el le gustaba, acariciaba mi trasero y mis muslos.

Yo lo abrazaba con fuerza, sus labios sabían a fresa/menta.

Llegamos a mi cuarto y me recostó en la cama, seguíamos besándonos con suma lujuria. Acariciaba sus brazos, me encantaban, ni tan musculosos, ni tan flácidos. Eran perfectos, no tenían nadita de vello.

Sus manos traviesas hurgaban entre mi franelilla, buscaba el broche de mi sostén. Al desabrocharlo, quiso quitármelo mas se lo impedí colocando mis manos en mis pechos, el se reía. Aun era una niña, una niña pequeña y pudorosa. Acaricio mi mejilla y volvió a besarme, diciendo entre suspiros "mocosita boba" y se reía, me había enojado con el. Me quite el brasier, lo deje tirado, aun con mi franelilla puesta y me senté dándole la espalda con sumo berrinche.

Él aún se reía para si, y me abrazó tocándome los pechos con lujuria. Gemía acostando mi cabeza en su hombro, regalándole gemidos a su excitación notoria.

El me mordía el hombro, tenia esa manía de hacerlo, pero esta vez se sobrepasaba, me mordía fuertemente, me dejaría un buen morado.

-¡¡Despierta mocosa!! Háblame de la columna vertebral- y allí me quede en blanco, soñaba despierta que me volvía mujer en sus brazos. Que me portaba mal, era una niña mala solo para el, pero fue eso, un sueño. -No se- dije de lo mas normal, me levante, me reí y fui a tomar agua. Sólo diré que dio la impresión que una estrella fugaz pasó esa noche, ya que mi sueño se cumplió, pero en vez de terminar en medio calentón, termino conmigo despertando en sus brazos, sintiéndolo como Dios lo trajo al mundo. No, como Dios ME lo trajo al mundo.


End file.
